


(untitled)

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Crossover: Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth/Fairy-Kadaj/Yazoo/Loz: Stalker -- they were too small to be a threat, yet they would bother him less if they were</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted June 11, 2009](http://springkink.livejournal.com/909142.html)

Sephiroth sighed, and barely managed to resist the urge to do something extreme, like howl in frustration. He could sense those three little... whatever they were's nearby, like an itch that he couldn't quite reach. They had taken to trying to watch him in secret after their first rather disastrous meeting faces to face. Fortunately for him, stealth was not one of their strong points.

He sighed again and flew to another, higher tower. It wasn't completely his fault the first meeting had gone so badly... even Cloud could pull the fact that Sephiroth was not a morning person out of his fractured memories. Being woken by three little things landing on his chest, squeaking and giggling, had generated a series of automatic reactions that admittedly was better suited to the battlefield than the bedchamber. The noisy crying fits that had resulted did not improve his mood at all, and while he couldn't remember the exact words he'd said he must have been cruel enough that when they told Aerith, she glared at him for over two weeks.

He could handle many things, but Aerith's glares held promises of planetary revenge that he really didn't want to endure.

So he tried to ignore them, but they kept coming. They'd vanish if he turned to look at them, however, which made making an attempt to make things right quite difficult. Not that he had any idea what he could do that would be any help to his own sanity.

With a muttered curse, he launched himself and started to search for Cloud. At this point, anything was better than being stalked by miniature versions of himself that he felt vaguely responsible for.


End file.
